Consumers have many types of mobile computing devices to choose from, including mobile phones, smart phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and other personal/business computing devices. Advances in computing power and storage capacity continue to enhance a user's experience with handheld devices including advanced graphics, video processing, and communication capabilities. For example, some smart phones allow users to surf the web while communicating with other users, including the communication of text, audio, images, application files, video, etc. Smart phones and other handheld computing devices also allow users to use various applications, such as word processing, e-mail, spreadsheet, and other applications. Processing techniques employ the use of hardware and software to enhance the user experience. However, display areas of many handheld devices are limited due in part to the overall size and configuration of each device.